Midnight Chat
by Kool Broadway Reader
Summary: After the second aftermath, Gwen and Trent can't sleep. So they chat. Please read and Review.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! It's kind of short and I don't know if it's any good. Ok, so Gwen and Trent can't sleep so they chat. Oh and about the poem I made half of it up. Please read and review. I don't own total drama island or total drama action or any of the characters.**

**Midnight Chat**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"No!" I shot up in bed. Sweat and tears were running down my face. "Calm down Gwen" I huffed "Just another nightmare." I had been having nightmares about that Kelsey girl. I don't even know her and I hate her. And most likely, she probably hates me too. Ever since I got to Playa des losers a lot of my friends don't seem to like me, especially Katie and Sadie. I think they went off deep end with Trent. Seriously, a fan club? How many guys can those two girls like? First Justin, now Trent.

It's now 4:30 am. I got out of bed. I grabbed a wash cloth and went to my bathroom sink. I washed all the sweat and tears off my face. I dried my face and grabbed my sketch pad and my pencil, put on my shoes and robe, and left my room.

I went down the hallway and through the lobby. It seemed a little too quiet. I guess all the staff went home for the night. I made my way through the gym and outside to the pool area. I don't know why but it just seems to be a great place to think and draw.

The sky looked so beautiful. All the stars were shining, along with the full moon. I opened my sketch pad and starting drawing all the stars and constellations. I usually draw my feelings or my friends or Trent. However, I didn't feel like drawing my feelings. I lost most of my friends when I broke up with Trent, so that'll be a waste just to draw the few friends I have. And for the time being I'm going to try to not think about Trent.

"Hey beautiful whatca' sketchin?" I look up to see Trent hovering over me.

"The stars. So Why are you up?" I asked him without looking at him. He grabbed a chair and sat next to me.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm kinda freaked out about Kelsey. She must really like me if she made a doll out of me and kissed _it_ nine times."

"Yeah, I think everyone is freaked about her. Especially Katie and Sadie."

"Why them?" Trent asked me. I gave Trent a confused look. Didn't he know about that "fan club" or "Anti-Gwen" club they were attempting to start?

"Because they are going all mushy-mushy on you." I answered him

"Oh" he replied. There was a long awkward silence between us. "So," I said breaking the ice." How much fan mail have you gone though?"

"Not much of it. But Kelsey did send me a copy of the "Trent" poem.

"Was that what she named it?"

"Yep. Do want to hear it?"

"You have it on you?" I asked. Trent nodded "Yeah I'm going to burn it later.

"Ok let's hear it."

"Alright the letter says

_Dear Trent (.my future soul mate)._

_I love you so much that I wrote you a poem. It's called Trent._

_Your Hair is black _

_My heart is blue_

_I'll stuff you with rags and sew you up to._

_You'll be my doll _

_We'll go to the mall_

_You __**better **__say 'I do'_

_Cuz I love you_

_I hope you __**love**__ it! Love your future soul mate Kelsey._

"Wow she sucks at writing poems." I said

"She sure does. I hope I never meet her." Trent stated harshly. Alright enough about me. What about you? Why are you out here?"

"Nightmares." I muttered

"Let me guess. They were about the one, the only Kelsey."

"Great guess." I said sarcastically.

"What was happening in your nightmare?"

"If you must know" I stated before Trent cut me off.

"Wait! You don't need to tell me if you don't want."

"No it's ok. I'll tell you. What happened was we were back at camp. You were totally mad at me because Duncan kissed me." Trent gave me a confused look." Before you say anything I don't like Duncan and he was the one kissing me anyway. You ended up winning and out of nowhere Kelsey comes in and you and her ended up making out for five minutes. When you two are finally done, she pops the big question, you say yes and everyone starts torturing me with flash- backs of me and you kissing. Then I woke up."

"You call that a nightmare?" Trent said laughing.

" Hey, let's say some guy who you don't know is obsessed with me, I mean your next girlfriend and asked her to marry him and she says yes wouldn't that feel like a nightmare?"

"I guess. Let's get off this Kelsey topic."

"Good idea" I said." Hey thanks for saving my butt on the aftermath show."

"No problem. I don't think anyone wanted to see you be eaten by a pack of man-eating fish, besides Geoff anyway."

"Yeah, hey what time is it?" I asked him

"It's still early. 6:30."He said. "Gwen?"

I looked up at him by now all the stars had left the sky and the rising sun was shining in his black hair."Yeah"

"I forgive you."

"For what?" I asked him

"For breaking up with me."

"Oh, well thanks .I really didn't want to end it like that, but if the other team found out, which they did, we'd both be in the hot seat and we did."

"Well we did." Trent added. "But it turned out ok."

"I guess it did. You don't hate me. I don't need to worry about Heather. And I am staying at a five star resort."

"Gwen, I never hated you. Anyway I'm going to go get ready for the day."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later?" I asked him

"Yes." He kissed me on the cheek and left. I could feel that I was blushing. I stayed outside for a while just doodling and thinking of how much I still loved Trent. Now it was 7:30. I took my stuff and left the pool area.

I entered the lobby and see Katie and Sadie coming off the elevator wearing "anti-Gwen "shirts. Today was going to be fun I thought as I entered my room.


End file.
